


The End of our Time together (at least for the moment)

by crestbearer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestbearer/pseuds/crestbearer
Summary: ~ Flayn nodded, full of emotions, and said quietly: "Thank you, my dear friends... Thank you all..." They shared a big group hug, and while Flayn found her leaving to be much sadder now, she was also happier than ever. ~In which Flayn has to leave the monestary. Please read the notes at the beginning.
Kudos: 7





	The End of our Time together (at least for the moment)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyfeather/gifts).



> This work may seem unfitting to the general theme of Three Houses. It doesn't fit into the canon story, seems to be kinda random and Flayns friend group is rather unfitting of her.  
> Thats because I wrote this work for a friend of mine, who is very dear to me. She has to leave a friend group where she, me and seven other amazing people do Poetry Slam, because her parents want her to focus on school and school only.  
> The message was very crushing to all of us and it still hurts a bit, so I wrote this work to make the Goodbye a little less sad.  
> Also, English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance.
> 
> Love you Katja, we all do.

It was a rather cold day at Garreg Mach Monestary in the Guardian Moon when a small, green-haired girl took her most treasured possesings and put them in a small bag. 

She had a sad smile on her face when she saw the painting Ignatz had made for her. It showed her with her closest friends, all smiling and grinning. The girl carefully took the painting of the wall and put it in her bag, too. After a few minutes of looking around in her room and reminiscing the great time at the monestary, she stepped outside and closed the door; probably for the last time. 

"Flayn!" she heard a stern voice shout. "Where are you? I told you we would be leaving when the sun sets!" The girl sighed and then shouted back: "Coming, brother!"

At the entrance of the monestary, Seteth and Rhea were already waiting for her. Rhea had a cold expression on her face, while Seteth looked almost sorry for Flayn. She just stood next to the taller man and looked at the monestary. ' _I will miss this place_ ', she thought and sighed again.

Just as Seteth and Flayn went to leave, the latter heard a voice shout her name. Curious, she turned around and nearly sobbed when she saw all the people who came to say Goodbye.

It was a colourful, even strange mixture of people: Ingrid, Catherine, Annette, Ashe, Claude, Lysithea, Petra and Sylvain all stood before her. They all shared a sad look on their faces. At first, nobody really wanted to speak up. Then, Ashe said quietly: 

"We came here to say Goodbye to you, Flayn."

There was another short silence, before Annette said: "We will miss you, and we don't really want you to leave, but..."  
"Life goes on." Catherine finished her sentence.

Flayn was touched by the words of the three. She didn't thought that they would even come to say Goodbye to her, but here they stood.

Finally, Sylvain said: "But leaving isn't gonna stop you from living a bright and eventful life, right? You always gotta give it your all!"  
Petra nodded slightly. "Sylvain is being right. It would not be much of a usage to be stopping to be happy!"  
Lysithea nodded as well and said: "Don't stop being the happy, cheerful and kind person you always are! And be sure to not forget us, got it?"

Tears dwelled in Flayns eyes as the group gave their little speach. Ingrid wiped them away softly and said: "Don't cry, Flayn. It's not like you are leaving forever. We will see each other again."   
Claude grinned and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "We'll keep your room cleaned up while you are gone. And don't forget to write a lot of letters, 'kay?"

Flayn nodded, full of emotions, and said quietly: "Thank you, my dear friends... Thank you all..." They shared a big group hug, and while Flayn found her leaving to be much sadder now, she was also happier than ever.

Byleth had watched the little group from the distances and smiled a little, when her students gave Flayn a big, loving hug. ' _She always was one of my best students_ ', she thought, and then silently left. 


End file.
